Screaming Oh Yeah
by TheLunarNightStar
Summary: After Jo leaves, Kendall finds himself thinking about James more than he should and decides to quit being depressed for him. Now Kendall has to help James out of his slump and in return realizes just how much he won't be missing Jo. Kames Oneshot.


**A/N: This is purely smut. Well the Kames part of it is anyway. Why? Because I can and an idea was sparked from the newest Big Time Rush episode, Big Time Single. Sorry, but you're going to have to deal with the essentially recap of the actual episode although I added thoughts here and there. The title is from the song Oh Yeah and well, you'll understand why it's titled that at the end of this little one-shot for Kames fans ;) & this is truly why James and Kendall aren't depressed about their girlfriends anymore.**

**P.S. A/N: I do not own BTR or the boys or the plot or the song. I only own the minor alterations and smut scene at the end :) which may actually make up for not having ownership over the boys…okay maybe not :(**

Kendall Knight was at a lost. His friend was depressed about his perfect never been dumped record being ruined by Blonde Jennifer. Thinking about James' situation evoked emotions from Kendall that he never knew he could harbor towards someone else, especially over James being upset. Raw anger gnawed from the inside out and Kendall had to press his hand flat against his chest to ease the sudden rage. That wasn't like Kendall. Kendall Knight was cool and collected, a mastermind and shoulder to cry on, and a protector and leader, not some jealous boyfriend. _Boyfriend_, Kendall recoiled visibly on the couch as the thought ran through his mind. _James is __not__ my boyfriend. Where the hell did that come from_? The blonde sat on the couch contemplating this new development before he sighed and stood from the orange piece of furniture, deciding to help his friend like he helped him. Kendall left the apartment and rode the elevator to the hotel lobby, "Hey guys, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." Carlos and James spun around from Logan and faced Kendall, sobbing into his chest. Logan waved his arms frantically.

"Do you see what you've done?" he exclaimed at Kendall who was shocked. Aside from the intense anger that sparked again at seeing James crumpled against his chest, the feeling of overwhelming protectiveness consumed him. Kendall and Logan dragged the two boys back into their apartment where James and Carlos fell face first onto the couch like Kendall had been previously.

"What happened?" Kendall questioned as his eyes remained focused on the lump on the couch. He briefly remembered the time when James was obsessed with spray tanning and his skin was the color of the offensive furniture. He smirked inwardly as Logan spoke up.

"Look you told us we wouldn't understand what you were going through and so we all went out with girls. Theirs clearly were worse than mine," Logan concluded. "If we don't get them to sing on the summer single then Griffin is going to **or else us**!"

"Now my perfect record is gone. WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE LET US IN?" James yelled at Kendall and fell onto the couch.

"I'll never forget you red shirted girl," Carlos groaned, his voice muffled by the couch.

"Wait," Logan said gesturing to the couch, "Why aren't you face down on the couch?"

"Well you guys told me to get my mind off **Jo** and you guys did help me get my mind of **Jo**, but now I've said Jo three times and I'm starting to feel a little-" Kendall broke off crying. Logan grabbed Kendall and pulled him upright.

"Whoa, whoa, no, no, no! Think about them, not Jo. Now, how are we going to fix this?" Logan gestured once again to the couch with Kendall's hand where Carlos and James continued to cry.

"By remembering what you guys told me. We're single now and we can do all the cool stuff we used to do before we were in relationships. And we can get through this together!" The two sober teens brought the crying duo to the Palm Woods Park and tried skate boarding. James and Carlos continued to lie on the boards and passed by Kendall and Logan. "Yeah, this is going to be harder than I thought."

"Yep," Logan agreed with a nod before chasing after the other boys. Kelly called the guys and told them to get to the studio. James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan stood behind the glass as Gustavo, Kelly, Katie, Griffin, and his body guard stood on the opposite side near the sound system. The music started playing and Logan began, "She's gone forever."

"But I'll never forget her face," Carlos sobbed into the microphone.

"You said it was over," James followed, wailing the words to near inaudibility.

"You moved so far away," continued Kendall clearly and then broke down crying on Logan. The rest of the song dwindled down to crying as the other three boys fell to the ground.

"Okay, Gustavo, seriously?" Logan yelled at the producer with his arms stretched out to the side. "No, come on Kendall, stay with me." Logan pulled Kendall up and pushed him against the wall inside the recording booth.

"I don't like it Gustavo and I said I wanted my hit summer song today or else." Griffin snapped his finger to his guard who lifted a brief case.

"Griffin, I just need more time," Gustavo pleaded.

"So now I'm giving all the money to market your summer single to our summer snack food division so they can launch their just invented Yo-Blow, the yogurt you can blow bubbles with. I have no idea how it works and frankly I don't want to," the CEO replied.

"Griffin we can get you that single we just need more time," Kelly attempted to persuade him.

"They've never let you down and you know that," Katie said intervening in the conversation. Griffin turned his attention to the young girl.

"Katie, I like your jacket so you get one more day to write me a hit summer song with the word beach it in that rules the world or you all get Yo-Blow," he said and left the studio. Katie, Kelly, and Gustavo turned to face the band.

"You two, get those two off the ground and get them to stop blubbering so they can sing," Logan and Kendall nodded while picking up the teens. "And you, fix my writer's block!" Kendall and Logan brought James and Carlos to the Palm Woods lobby in wheel barrels.

"Okay, you know what we have to do," Kendall said exasperated. Logan pulled out his puppets and Kendall cut him off, "No. Take Carlos and find the red shirted girl so he could see her one last time."

"Just one more time," blubbered Carlos.

"Right. You take James to find Jennifer and you get her to go out with him again," Logan said.

"So he could break up with her this time," Kendall finished.

"That might work!" Kendall and Logan ignored James.

"Move out!" Logan took Carlos to the Palm Woods Park while Kendall went to the pool to find Jennifer. "It's actually kind of funny when you think about it. Just go back out with James so that he could dump you this time." The three Jennifers looked at each other before facing Kendall.

"Forget it."

"Look guys, come on he's a total wreck," Kendall exclaimed while gesturing his arms at James who was curled up in the wheel barrel sobbing about the break up still. While Kendall tried to keep up a strong charade, his composure on the inside was slipping. It was honestly hurting Kendall to see James so distraught. _Why am I so concerned with it? I mean, I know that he's my best friend and that I've always cared, but why does it feel so different_, he pondered.

"This was not the plan," James cried.

"Your plan was stupid," Blonde Jennifer said.

"You're stupid," James pointed at Jennifer.

"See," she spat at Kendall, "this is why I broke up with him."

"Why you," James barely pointed at her before Kendall was pushing him to the opposite side of the pool.

"If you ever want to go out with her again you have to stop all of this and turn on that good old fashion James Diamond charm."

"I'll need a tuxedo," James said suddenly perky again. Kendall and James left and found a tuxedo and a bouquet of flowers. They walked back to the pool and for some odd reason, Kendall found himself staring at James more than he intended. The tuxedo added to James sex appeal and Kendall hadn't understood why he was thinking of James. It wasn't something that he did on a daily basis and even combining the words James and sex in the same sentence didn't feel right with Kendall. Now he was thinking how James was essentially sex on legs and about how he wanted James.

_Hold on a minute_, Kendall thought. _I shouldn't be thinking this. Why the hell am I thinking about wanting to have sex with James?_ Shaking his head, Kendall stood next to James in the doorway to the pool. "Okay, you look great. Now go over there, turn on the charm, and no yelling at her!" Kendall watched and panicked when James yelled at her.

"Why won't you go out with me again?" Kendall ran to his side and everyone gave Gustavo a weird look when he began playing the piano, still attempting to write the summer song and obviously failing.

"James, stop it. Stop it!" Kendall pushed James behind him.

"James, stop it, stop it, stop it!" Gustavo sang.

"Now one of you guys say the word beach," Katie hopefully added.

"It's not going to happen okay. We dumped you. Deal with it." Kendall let James fall onto a lounge chair and faced the Jennifers.

"Jennifer please, we need James to sing in our summer single and he can't sing like that," he motioned to James who was groaning into the chair. Kelly walked around and stood next to Kendall.

"Look, everyone has a price so what's it going to take for you to take James back so he can dump you."

"I want the jacket."

"What there's no way I'm giving up this jacket," Katie panicked.

"KATIE GIVE HER THE JACKET!" Katie relented and gave the jacket to the blonde girl after Kelly yelled at her.

"And now will you take me back?"

"Yes."

"I - - I'm dumping you," James said while tossing the flowers to the side.

"We know," she said standing up from the table and leaving.

"Alright we got James back," Kendall said with a smile and wrapped his arm around James' shoulders. _This feels good_, he thought. _Damn it, I need to stop this now!_

"But I still don't have my summer single that rules the world," Gustavo yelled at Katie.

"Just call the song Rule The World, don't have anything about relationships or girls in it and instead of slow and emotional make it fast and danceable."

"Katie it is not that easy, wait a second I'm amazing." The group moved from the pool into apartment 2J. "Whoohoo, Gustavo Rocque has his summer single and now all I need is a happy Carlos."

"No happy Carlos." Kelly said with a frown.

"But only for a second because I ordered him chili cheese fries," Logan said smiling widely as he moved to the front door.

"How are chili fries supposed to get that into a singing mood?" The doorbell rang and in walked the red shirted girl.

"Hello, Chili Cheese Factory, did someone order chili cheese fries?" Everyone pointed at Carlos and said him. He jumped off the table and stood in front of the girl. "Hey, it's my old boyfriend." Carlos stood there smiling stupidly.

"Okay, Carlos and me are back and now that Kendall has Jo out of his head-" James went to put his arm around Kendall's shoulder to find him lying on the couch groaning again. "Said Jo, didn't I?" They nodded and said yep in response.

"There's one thing that snaps everyone out of heart break. A summer single that rules the world with the word beach in it."

"A summer single isn't going to help Gustavo."

"My summer single will," Gustavo pointed at Kendall. Everyone left the apartment to go to the studio and record the new single. James stayed behind looking at his best friend.

"Come on Kendall. I know that you're upset about Jo leaving, but you'll be fine without her. You helped me get out of my slump so let me help you." Kendall groaned, but this time it wasn't because he was upset about his ex-girlfriend moving to New Zealand. Kendall sat up and faced James with a contemplative look. "What?"

"James, did you notice anything – odd today?" James thought back throughout the day and aside from his slump from being broken up with, he couldn't find anything. He shook his head and glanced at Kendall again. Sighing, Kendall stood up and walked in front of James purposefully. James was around an inch taller than him and Kendall stood chest to chest with him.

"Kendall, what are you-" James' voice was cut off by Kendall's lips. Without thinking James kissed Kendall back. _What am I doing?_ James barely let the thought run through his mind as a moan vibrated through his chest when Kendall tugged on the strands of his hair. James brought his hands up and held Kendall on either side of his neck. Passion flowed through the boys as they continued to kiss. For Kendall he couldn't get the tuxedo off of James fast enough. The sleek jacket fell from James' shoulders and Kendall tugged the bow tie off with the top buttons of the shirt. James pulled back from Kendall and slid off the plaid shirt and pulled the t-shirt underneath over his head. His tan fingers splayed across Kendall's stomach earning a moan from him.

"God, James." James smirked before quickly removing his shirt and dropping to his knees. He planted kisses along Kendall's muscles that flexed under his administrations. The button to Kendall's jeans was undone, James sliding the material down Kendall's long legs. Kendall moaned and nearly fell to the floor when he felt James mouthing at his erection through his boxer briefs. "James," he whispered. Smirking, James stood up and kissed Kendall hard. James' pants were discarded along with his boxers, Kendall momentarily distracted by James standing naked in front of him. James looked like a god with his washboard abs and he was definitely well endowed. Kendall bit his lip and dropped to his knee in front of James, his hands massaging James' tan thighs.

"Kendall, please" he begged when he felt Kendall's warm breath skirt across the heated flesh of his arousal. The blonde ran his tongue flat against the underside of James' erection flicking it over the tip and groaned at the taste of pre-cum exploding over his taste buds. James' hips jerked forward and his knees nearly fell from under him. He threaded his long fingers through Kendall's shaggy hair and tightened his grip when he felt Kendall's hot mouth encase the head of his cock. "_Kendaaall_, stop teasing." Kendall pulled off with an audible pop and stood up, James' hand slipping from his hair to his neck.

"You know James, they say patience is a virtue." James glowered at the shorter boy.

"Patience my ass," he snapped. Kendall snorted and wrapped his arms around James' body, his hands settling on his ass. He cupped James' ass cheeks and lifted him off the ground. "Kendall!" he yelped, winding his lean legs tightly around the other boy's waist. Kendall carried James over to the couch and gently laid him on it, crawling in between his legs and locking his lips with James' eager ones. James' hands ran down Kendall's shoulders, spine, and played with the hem of the black boxers obstructing James' way. He slid his fingers below the waistband and kneaded Kendall's ass causing the boy to moan in response, which James' swallowed. Kendall pulled away from James' lips that were now red and swollen breathing heavily. His hips bucked involuntarily as James continued to knead his ass. The boxers against his erection felt like heaven to James, who arched his back up letting out an obscene moan. "Kendall," he groaned.

"I know, James." Kendall sat up on his knees and pulled his boxers down as far as he could and then stretched out over James' body, kicking the boxers off the rest of the way. Smiling down at James, Kendall reconnected their lips in a gentle and loving kiss instead of the previous heated, almost animalistic kisses. Timidly James brought his hand down his body and wrapped his long fingers around both boys' erections. "Mmm," Kendall licked his lips and gently bucked his hips against James' and into his hand. "That feels so good." James nodded in agreement, his hand squeezing tighter around the hot appendages and increasing the speed of which he stroked them.

"_Oh, yeah,_" James moaned as he felt his stomach muscles tightening, the telltale sign that he was close to coming. The tall brunette thrust his hips up against Kendall and moved his hand even faster. "_Oh yeah, oh yeah, ooooh,_" he breathily groaned, squirming and writhing beneath Kendall's slick body. A few strokes later and James screamed Kendall's name as he came, his cum splattering against both boys' chests.

"_Ooooohhhhh, Ooohh God! Ooohh God, ooohh God!" _Watching James come undone underneath him added to his aroused state and as he felt the warm liquid hit his skin, Kendall came hard, his hips stuttering against James' softening erection. Kendall's arms were trembling forcefully from holding his weight up so he slid to the side of James and lied down. Together Kendall and James rested on the couch waiting to catch their breaths.

"Kendall?" Kendall huffed against James' chest in response. "What was this?" The blonde raised his head reluctantly and looked at the boy. Kendall's heart ached at the sight. Vulnerability was clearly written across James' features and body language. Reaching a hand forward, Kendall ran his fingers over James' cheek affectionately.

"It was what I felt today. I noticed it after you three gave up on trying to get me off the couch. When you fell into my chest sobbing, I felt this intense burning and need to protect you. Then I really began noticing the things about you that I normally wouldn't have thought about. I even thought that you were sex on legs in that tuxedo," Kendall smirked coyly. A faint blush dotted James' cheeks and chest at the words. James Diamond knew that he was good looking and played on the fact very often, but for some reason hearing it from Kendall drew a reaction that he didn't think he possessed: bashfulness.

"Well thank you, Kenny." James lifted his lips to Kendall's before pulling away and getting off the couch. "We should clean up before the others decide to check up on us." Kendall smiled and followed suit. After cleaning up and dressing again, Kendall laced his fingers with James' as they left the apartment.

"At least while no one's around," he explained at the questioning look James was giving him. The brunette smiled beautifully and tightened his grip on Kendall's hand. Upon reaching the studio they were given several looks which all went ignored by the pair. Kendall and James took their spots in the sound booth along with Logan and Carlos.

"_[Kendall]_  
>If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money<br>In the air like confetti  
>If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party.<br>And I'd break all the borders down, when I shake the ground

[James]  
>If I ruled the world<br>I'd dream out loud

So everybody get up, up  
>Out of your seats<br>Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach  
>Jump up, up, up<br>Of the beat singing "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!"  
>Up, up, out of your seats<br>Be who you are love is all you need  
>All us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh!"<p>

If I ruled the world, I'd give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you _[x2]_

[Logan]  
>If you were my girl<br>You'd never have to worry about another thing, no  
>'cause I'd rule the world, and you'd be right next to me<br>Running the show  
>We'd throw every rule in the book down and<br>Bring down the house

[James]  
>If you were my girl<br>We'd dream out loud

So everybody get up, up  
>Out of your seats<br>Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach  
>Jump up, up, up<br>Of the beat singing "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!"  
>Up, up, out of your seats<br>Be who you are love is all you need  
>All us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh!"<p>

If I ruled the world, I'd give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you _[x5]_  
>I´d give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you, if I ruled the world."<p>

"Now that is a song that will rule the world and frankly makes me want to kick off my shoes like I'm down at the beach," Griffin stated with a joyous smile.

"And cures heart break," Kendall said while giving Carlos and James low-fives. Tingles went up Kendall's left arm, bringing forth the previous emotions of arousal where James' fingers had grazed his skin.

"Yep, not everybody's heart break," Kelly said. Gustavo, Kelly, Griffin, and his body guard moved to the side and turned to face the black leather couch. Katie was lying face down and whining.

"I'll never forget you leather jacket," she pouted while the boys just smiled and chuckled, allowing Katie to wallow in her loss.


End file.
